Devil Inside
by Silver Miko
Summary: The omens have been present, but Rei hasn't noticed. As a restlessness grows inside her, something from the past has returned and she is the target.
1. Everybody Wants Me To Be Their Angel

Author's Notes: Well, this story was originally going to be one of my A/M's for Kenshin, but then I thought of Sailor Mars.

Interestingly, for the longest time I HATED Rei. I thought she was such a brat but after seeing more of the Japanese version and stuff, I realized she's not THAT bad. Better than Chibi-Evil. And Seiya. ::shudders::

Oh yeah, this was inspired by the song 'Devil Inside' by Utada Hikaru off her US Debut CD Exodus.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Devil Inside

By Silver Miko

Chapter 1: Everybody Wants Me to Be An Angel

As the autumn wind blew and shook sensitive leaves off the oak tree in the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine, Rei looked up and sighed. Brushing strands of black hair out of her classically beautiful Asian face, she was oddly bored with the monotony of sweeping around the shrine. Usually it calmed her with its almost meditative quality, but lately it grew tedious.

It had been that way more and more as of late.

The things in her life that had always been a comforting routine were suddenly making her feel restless. It was frustrating and strange, as if something in her was sparking and changing. Maybe it was just related to getting older.

She had turned seventeen in April. It had been a great birthday with all the girls taking the day off from school and hitting the town, going from Crown to karaoke for the afternoon then back to the shrine where a huge party was held in her honor.

Everyone was there: the senshi, Mamoru, the cats, her gramps, Yuuichirou, some classmates, Motoki, Unazaki....everyone she knew. Of course there was still some embarrassment on Yuuichirou's part towards Haruka after the little misunderstanding two years before.

How things had changed since those days, since the day she had become the Senshi of Flames, Sailor Mars.

Chaos had been defeated and things were currently peaceful. The girls were all studying for college entrance exams under Ami's careful tutelage and Usagi had even improved remarkably in her studies in the past year. She simply stated that it was time she got more serious to prepare for being queen. After the initial face-vaults it became an acceptable norm.

Yuuichirou had left the shrine, gone to Hokkaido for college where his family was. The relationship between him and Rei had come and gone, and it was a bittersweet memory for her that she would treasure. It wasn't that she didn't care for him or he her, but it was simply not meant to be.

It had saddened her that day. For she really had loved him.

But then summer came and went and as the weather grew colder her woes had lessened, or merely exchanged for different woes. Compared to battling youma or the threat of world destruction or even dying, she really shouldn't complain. It could be worse.

But she hated feeling like this. Not understanding herself. She was always in control of herself, assured. She didn't feel like that Hino Rei.

"Rei-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!"

Blinking, she looked up to see Usagi bouncing up the steps followed by Minako and Makoto and smiled.

"Hey guys. Where's Ami-chan?"

"Cram school. Honestly, she's sooo smart she doesn't need it." Minako exclaimed with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should follow her example." Rei teased, setting her broom against the steps and sitting down.

"Rei-chan, where have your crows been? I haven't seen them around lately." Makoto asked as she sat down next to Rei.

"I don't know. Phobos and Deimos haven't been around in a month and I'm kind of worried."

"Maybe they flew South?" Usagi suggested.

"No, they've always been around in all seasons." Rei said, slight wariness in her voice. The crows had always been around since she was young, and they were like friends to her. She wondered if something was spooking them away.

'But that's foolish, Rei.' her mind whispered.

"Hey Rei-chan, wanna hear something weird?" Usagi said.

"What?"

"At the airport near the water a mysterious burn spot appeared last week. It was supposed to be in the news, but Papa said the airlines asked the news to not take it to press."

"And why is that weird?" Rei asked, wondering where Usagi was going with this. She always habitually jumped from one topic to another.

"Well, don't you remember? The airport three years ago?" Usagi asked, her large blue eyes questioning.

Three years ago....

The sky warning. Planes. The Dark Kingdom.

"That was the place where we last fought Jadeite."

"Yea! Isn't that weird?!"

"Who's Jadeite?" Makoto asked.

"It was before you became Sailor Jupiter. Jadeite was Queen Beryl's first general. He was a pretty scary guy. We fought him at the airport and then he just disappeared. We assumed he died. Though for being creepy he was...sort of cute."

"Usagi-chan!" Minako gasped out.

"Oh come on Minako-chan, this was before me and Mamo-chan were actually together. Besides, like you've never thought any enemy was cute? Tiger's Eye...Hawk's Eye..."

"Mou...Okay okay. I got it. I should of learned my lesson in my Sailor V days."

"Eh?"

"Uh..nevermind!" Minako said laughing nervously.

"Jadeite..." Rei whispered, thinking of the blonde general with eyes like ice. She remembered her first meeting with him. Not as a Dark Kingdom general, but as a simple man. Sort of. He was posing as a young man to help her grandfather at the shrine. It was funny how even dying once or twice her memories still managed to remain somewhat in place.

'Rei-chan, I want you to meet someone. This young man is going to be helping us around here.'

A fourteen year old Rei glanced over the tall blonde man dressed in white and light blue and gave him a silent appraisal that probably came across as quite haughty. He merely smirked at her, a slight glimmer in those blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Rei-san." he said, his voice deep.

She had sensed it then, something off with him. A coldness. A darkness. But she was young then and shook it off. But more strange vibes kept reaching her. Then Usagi had stumbled into her life, and her life was forever changed.

She had been right about him. He was the one responsible for degrading the name of her family's shrine. He was evil. He had never figured out that Hino Rei was Sailor Mars. Not until that last battle. She had wondered briefly what he had thought of that? That he had been in constant nearness for some time to Sailor Mars before she had come into power. He was probably put off by that fact.

Yes he was an evil one. But when she thought of that face, it made her shiver. But not in fear. And that disturbed her.

Even then, when she had met him, something struck her. A faint deja vu that she couldn't quite grasp. At first she had assumed it was that he was similar looking to Kaidou, the first man to ever break her heart when she was thirteen. But it was something else she had, to this day, never quite been able to put a finger on.

"Rei-chan...oi...Rei-chan!!"

Rei blinked at Usagi's voice.

"What?"

"You were spacing out."

"Oh? Isn't that normally your job?" Rei taunted.

"Rei-chan, you're mean!" Usagi said, sticking her tongue out quickly.

"Yeah yeah." Rei said, waving her hand.

"Hey, are we still on for Seraphim tonight?" Minako asked Rei.

"Sera-what?" Makoto asked.

"Seraphim. It's a club in Roppongi." Minako answered.

"Oh! I want to go!" Usagi cried.

"Ah, Usagi-chan we've got to study for our English test." Makoto reminded, though secretly she wanted to go clubbing too.

"Studying sucks! Damn English!!" Usagi sobbed.

"Ah, too bad. Yes, Minako-chan, we're still on for tonight."

"Great cuz no offense but you've been kinda mopey lately."

"I'm not mopey."

"No you've definitely been a little mopey." Makoto commented.

"Yea, what they said. You still miss Yuuichirou?" Usagi asked.

"It's not that. I'm over that. Guys, there's nothing wrong! Really!"

But it was a lie. Sort of.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was cold and dark, with no trace of warmth to be found. The empty hall of ruins held no sound but faint echoes of a kingdom fallen to the decay it bred. And in this place of cold and dark sat one trace of life, waiting.

In calloused hands was a mirror, old and cracking, but visions could be seen. In this ancient mirror a vision was reflected. A living flame, a flashing goddess, the exotic beauty. How much she changed, but how much she was the same.

How could he have ever forgotten what once was his? Oh, in those grand old days before it all fell apart. Before he knew what it was to be in Hell, before he served its court. She was so beautiful then, so alive. She was beautiful now, but wasn't quite the same. Like a picture that is never quite the same as when it is first created. It will look the same at face value, but its composition changes.

Ah but they all changed. She had. He had. He was not himself from then, but not as he was when they met again in this time.

He was both. He was neither.

Either way, he was going to take back what was his.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay, for anyone who got lost here.

In S, Yuuichirou thought Haruka was a guy after Rei. He tried to fight her.

Phobos and Deimos are the names of Rei's crows in the manga.

In SuperS Minako was dating both Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye in an episode.

Kaidou is from Rei's manga side-story, Casablanca Memories.

Minako's reference to learning from her Sailor V days refers to Kaitou Ace/Danburite/Adonis

I think that's it. Erm. Yea. Ok.


	2. Everybody Wants Something They Can Cradl...

Author's Notes: Yes, well so far I've gotten really good reviews. I forget to mention last time that a scene coming up in this was LARGELY inspired by la aspara's amazing one-shot 'Change'. I think that's the title. It had the Deftones in it. Yay! Seeing them 10/30!

Oh the stress of midterms upon me...I think my kidneys hurt. Gyah.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 2: Everybody Wants Something They Can Cradle

She glanced down at the black Women's Dockers she wore and the red button up shirt and with an approving pat she entered the restaurant and looked around. Spotting the familiar form seated in a corner table, she fought the urge to scowl and made her way to the table. She sat down and thanked the waitress for giving her a menu.

"Hello Rei. How are you?" her father asked.

She forced a polite smile.

"I'm doing quite well, Father. You?"

"Managing with the votes coming up on some new issues."

"I see." she murmured, glancing at her menu.

She didn't want to be there. Ever. It was always the same every year since she was ten. Her father would ask her to meet him for dinner two or three times a year. She would go. And she would always want to leave.

He had abandoned her. Left her at the Shrine when she was a child. Perhaps that was the most merciful and loving thing he'd ever done for his only child. If she had to grow up with him, she would have probably gone insane.

She still couldn't quite forgive his part in what had happened four years ago with Kaidou. He knew, yet he didn't care. And she still hated him for it. He was selfish and greedy and had no time for his own daughter. The only reason he acknowledged her was honor. The small, warped sense of honor he still held. It was also good for his political image.

"You could show a little more manners, young lady."

Rei held her tongue.

"I don't think there's much we have to say to each other."

"I'm still your father, Rei."

"If you say so."

"Rei!"

"You didn't raise me. You were never there. You really don't meet the standards of parental qualification."

She could see he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"You've become such a rude girl. I wonder if leaving you with your grandfather really was a good decision."

That hit a nerve. Big time.

"Really? I think it's probably the only good thing you've ever done for me."

"That's enough Rei. I would hope you learn some manners if you're ever going to marry successfully someday."

"Oh, and I suppose you have one your little proteges already picked out? And how is Kaidou-san doing these days? Happily married still?"

She almost smirked at how tense he had grown.

She stood up and pushed her chair in.

"You have no right to dictate my life at all. Perhaps you should just forget about me. You do it well enough anyway."

And with that she walked out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ew! Your dad is a total bastard! I'm so sorry Rei-chan!" Minako's voice chirped over the phone as Rei rested it against her shoulder to sort through her closet.

She was currently only wearing her pants and a red bra as she looked for the right outfit for the club.

"It's ok, Minako-chan. I've already forgotten. He really should just butt out of my life. He's never been there for me and I really never think about him. So whatever."

"Well that's okay! Anywho, I'm hanging up and I'll be there in like 20 minutes."

"Okay, later!"

Rei hung up the phone and tossed it on her bed as she bit her lip, looking for the perfect outfit. She saw a dark burgundy almost brown skirt and grabbed it, then grabbed a red satin tank tops and found a pair of brown leather ankle boots in her closet.

She quickly dressed and then went to her vanity and sat as she dumped her make up bag out. She put on her concealer, foundation, and powder and then applied some goldish-red eyeshadow then black eyeliner and mascara. She finished with a red, glossy lipstick and debated on what to do with her hair. She always wore it down and tonight she felt like doing something different. Arranging it into a messy but intricate bun, she secured it with some ruby clips and was satisfied.

She waited down by the street for Minako, who made her presence well known by her yelling 'Rei-chan you look so cool!!!'.

Rei looked over Minako and replied with a like compliment. Minako did look very nice dressed in a soft gold sun-dress with strappy black heels on. It was simple but very sharp.

"So Minako-chan, you're not going to accidentally get drunk and attempt a pole dance again are you?"

Minako laughed nervously.

"No no. My pole-dancing days are over."

"Well that's good, the owners were soooooooo pissed over at Club Blu."

"Well Club Blu sucks! It smells like vomit!"

"That's true...but still...just don't do anything indecent."

"Yea yea! But really...I'm thinking of giving up on love. No one's really caught my eye is a long time."

"Since Yaten-kun left?"

Minako blushed.

"Yea."

"Minako-chan, you can talk about it you know. I mean I really only had a simple crush on him. I know you felt more."

"I...I don't know. I mean, he's a she anyway! But he was so cool...and even if he was grumpy it was endearing."

"I'm sure there's other surly femme boys out there for you."

"And you, Rei-chan? I mean, hasn't anyone caught your eye since Yuuichirou left?"

Rei sighed.

"Not really. I don't think I'm trying though. Maybe I just don't know what I'm looking for."

"Maybe what you're looking for will find you."

"Serendipity?"

"Huh? What does royalty have to do with it?"

"Minako-chan, serendipity means finding something you didn't know you were looking for."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He stood up, feeling the cold stone of the throne become a memory against his skin. It was time. Time for his return to begin. He had watched, his living flame, and knew where she was going. A place he had passed long ago in that crowded, cramped city.

Seraphim.

He walked...and walked...shedding the worn, grey uniform as he willed a different set of clothing to appear. His battle armor was now black leather pants, a belt of chains, and a blue-grey button up shirt which he left unbuttoned.

A smirk graced his lips as he vanished from the cold, dark hall of ruins intent of feeling the warmth of his favorite flame that had once held him favor, once was his bitter enemy, was always there.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Entering Seraphim, the two senshi blinked as they noticed almost everyone was wearing masks. And wings or horns. They walked to the bar and sat down, noticing the bartender wore horns as well.

"What's going on tonight?" Minako asked, smiling at the handsome bartender that has brown hair and green eyes.

"It's Angel/Devil Night."

"Ah...sounds like fun!" she said with a wink and ordered a Coke. Rei ordered the same and looked around. It was packed and several people were on the dance floor gyrating to the beat of the song. She recognized it as an old 80s song, but the version playing was a techno remix.

__

Came in from the rainy Thursday on the avenue

_thought I heard you talking softly_

_I turned on the lights the tv and the radio_

_still I can't escape the ghost of you_

_What has happened to it all?_

_Crazy some say_

_Where the life that I recognize?_

_It's gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday_

_there's an ordinary world_

_somewhere I've got to find_

_and if I try to make my way_

_to the ordinary world_

_I will learn to survive_

Minako quickly sipped her drink down and hopped off the barstool.

"Well I don't know about you but I feel like dancing."

"Go for it. I'm going to hydrate first."

"Whatever you say." Minako said, bouncing her way to the crowded dance floor where she began dancing with a couple of people.

Rei sometimes envied Minako's boldness. She never seemed to experience any awkward inhibitions that kept her from jumping in and grabbing life. Of course Rei would never admit that to Minako.

The bartender slid a drink in front of, her a translucent red liquid.

"I didn't order this."

"I know. It's compliments of the man at the end of the bar."

Rei glanced down and saw a masked man in blue-grey raise a drink to her. She merely smirked and quickly looked away in a somewhat haughty manor. She lifted the drink to her lips, and smelled...cinnamon. Sipping, the burning warmth of cinnamon and liquor filled her mouth. She looked at the man again, watching as he drank it down quickly and set the glass down. Then he smirked at her.

It was a challenge.

With a 'hmph' she lifted it to her lips and drank quickly. Setting it down, she looked back and noticed the man was gone.

'Oh well.' her mind sighed as she started feeling warm. Fanning herself, she stood up and walked to the dance floor and began moving to the beat of song as she felt the warmness grow. She felt almost comfortably numb and her mind grew hazy.

_All along I was searching for my Lenore  
In the words of Mr. Edgar Allan Poe  
Now I'm sober and "Nevermore"  
Will the Raven come to bother me at home  
  
Calling you, calling you home  
You... calling you, calling you home  
_

She moved to the slowish beat and wondered briefly where Minako was. Oh how much her skin felt like is was burning. She wondered where that man went. She wiped a bead of sweat from the side of her neck.

_By the door you said you had to go  
Couldn't help me anymore  
This I saw coming, long before  
So I kept on staring out the window  
  
Calling you, calling you home  
You... calling you, calling you home  
  
I am a natural entertainer, aren't we all  
Holding pieces of dying ember  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
Who can I call_

She began dancing a little faster as the beat changed and saw Minako at the other end of the dance floor dancing with a red headed man. Rei wiped her forehead and above her lips and her collarbone. _  
  
Home.... calling you, calling you  
  
I run a secret propaganda  
Aren't we all hiding pieces of broken anger  
I'm just trying to remember who I can call  
Can I call  
  
Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception  
Torn by the arms in the opposite directions  
It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction_

People in front of her parted as someone pushed through the crowd and she blinked and gasped as the man in leather and blue-grey appeared before her again with that smirk.  
  
_Born in a war of opposite attraction  
It isn't, or is it a natural conception  
Torn by the arms in the opposite directions  
It isn't, or is it a Modernist reaction___

_Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
When a heartache begins, is it like this  
Do you like this  
Is it always the same  
Will you come back again  
  
Do you like this  
Is it always the same  
Will you come back again  
Do you like this  
  
Do you like this  
Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
If you change your phone number, will you tell me  
  
Is it like this  
Is it always the same  
When a heartache begins, is it like this  
  
If you like this  
Will you remember my name  
Will you play it again, if you like this _

He just stood before her, not moving and she slowly stopped dancing and merely looked at the man. He had blonde hair...very familiar but her mind wasn't quite processing the connections to people she knew.

He walked towards until he was an inch away from her and grabbed her and pulled her close as a new song began.

_Everybody wants me to be their angel  
Everybody wants something they can cradle  
  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
They don't know I burn  
  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me_

The way danced was almost lewd...so close to being sexual. His hips were moving against hers as he place one hand on her lower back and the other against her ribcage. She wasn't sure, but being held like that was vaguely familiar._  
  
You don't know cuz you're too busy reading labels  
You're missing all the action underneath my table  
I'm waiting for my turn  
Waiting for my turn  
Just waiting for my turn  
Just waiting for my turn  
  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me_

"Mmmmm...you still feel the same." he murmured into her temple as she breathed a soft moan._  
  
Time to make it burn  
This is how I burn_

"W..Who are you?" she asked, blinking as his face was suddenly very close to hers._  
  
Maybe there's a devil (or something like it) inside of me  
Devil (or something like it) inside  
Maybe there's a devil somewhere really deep inside me  
Devil inside of me  
Jealous angel deep inside me_

He did not reply, but slammed his lips against hers making her gasp, which he used to slide his tongue into her mouth as he pressed a hand to the back of her head. She felt so much like she was on fire as she responded, her fingers reaching up and grasping the material of his shirt.

It was explosive and passionate. And so achingly familiar.

Finally he moved away trace his hand against her cheek.

"Does that remind you of something, fire bird? From a long long time ago?"

She blinked, feeling herself sway as rubbed her eyes.

"I...I don't know. I..I really don't feel so..." she couldn't finish as she groaned holding her head. The drink, Lava, it was strong.

"I'm sure you don't. Let this be a warning Fire Bird. I'm going to take back what's mine...and your little friends can't stop me. And soon you won't want to stop me."

He lifted his fingers to his mask and brought it down for a moment and then put it back into place.

He smiled as her eyes widened and he left her side, making his way back through the crowd and disappearing as Rei tried to follow only to bump into Minako.

"Rei-chan...what happened?" the blonde asked concerned.

"I..It's..impossible..I can't..."

And then her eyes closed and everything went dark.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Songs used!!!!!!!!!!!

Ordinary World- DDR Remix

Kremlin Dusk- Utada (Hikaru)

Devil Inside - Utada (Hikaru)


	3. They Don't Know I Burn

Author's Notes: Woot! WestConn issued me a check for $686. Yay!!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: They Don't Know I Burn

The flames crackled as the heady scent of wood and incense filled the room, creating a smoky aura as Rei sat before the sacred fire concentrating. It was late, perhaps midnight. It had still been daylight when she had begun her meditation, having forgone food or drink.

She needed answers. Needed to fill in the blanks in her mind that had eluded for three days since that night at Seraphim. She could not remember exactly what had happened. There was the music, the feathers and the masks, that spicy drink...

Eyes. Blue eyes obscured. Gold.

A whispered voice, deep.

That she could not remember bothered her deeply. She who could sense what most others could not, whose clairvoyance had made her feel more knowledgeable about things. And so she would seek the fire's guidance. For as long as it took, even if she starved, thirsted, tired...there would be no rest until she knew.

She could feel sleep grabbing at her, but she ignored it. Pushing strands of her hair behind her ears, she sat up straighter as she repeated the sacred hand movements and chanted prayer words. The fire still did not respond, merely flickered.

She sighed.

She had remembered waking up with Minako standing over her looking worried. They were outside the club and according to Minako, Rei had been asleep on a bench under the streetlight. Assured that she was fine physically, Minako walked Rei home and spent the night. Rei had merely stated that she had gotten drunk and laid down, praying Minako would believe the fabrication.

She apparently had.

And so Rei put up a facade. That everything was alright, nothing had changed, and that her only problems were the college entrance exams. She always had been good at keeping up appearances. She knew the senshi would figure out something was troubling her though. She hadn't been able to hide the vision of the Silence when the Death Busters threatened the planet.

She did not want to worry them. Especially when everything was so vague. She did not FEEL the world was in danger, but something was very much amiss.

Her eyelids drooped as she fought to keep them open, but it was one battle this soldier had lost.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was dusk, the sky painted in rich reds and violets as the sun sank below the red mountains. Through halls of red stucco and marble, she walked. It was comfortably warm, and the soft layers of the red silk of her gown swished as she walked. It was an important day, to meet Earthian diplomats. The one planet that was not part of the Millennium, that stood of lesser magic.

The prince and his generals were reportedly arriving to negotiate talks with their Martian neighbors on a trade treaty. Thus she had to quickly make her way to her chambers to retrieve her uniform for diplomatic meetings, which essentially consisted of a dark red long coat and a choker with the Martian crest engraved in a small gold plate. Royalty was allowed to wear their royal dress whereas generals and such were mandated to wear complete uniform.

She entered her large chambers and made her way to the closet, where the jacket was hung up and slid it on, brushing her ebony hair back from her face as she snapped her choker on and gave one last satisfactory look in the mirror.

She made her way towards the conference hall, wondering about the Earthians. She knew her princess had an interest in the Earthians...especially the prince. She had heard Venus bemoan that she had to go there to retrieve the princess.

She was lost in her thoughts so much she did not see the person in her path until they had collided.

She looked up startled as she felt hands at her waist, only to have her violet eyes meet light blue ones that roved over her figure for a moment, and then she saw a teasing smirk.

"Will you..please unhand me?" she demanded, masking the shakiness of her voice with authority.

"Well aren't you the little fire bird. It's a comfort that such beauty exists in this place."

She narrowed her eyes.

"I take that as an insult to my planet, sir. You would do best to curb your tongue."

Again that teasing smirk.

"Would you curb it for me, fire bird?"

Rei's eyes fluttered open as she blinked and sat up. She was no longer in the fire room, but in her bed still wearing her robes. She knew her grandfather hadn't moved her there. He was currently visiting the shrine of a friend and wasn't due to be back until the end of the week. She got out of bed and ignored the rumbling of her stomach as she looked out the window. It was morning. Looking at her clock, her eyes widened.

It was 9 am. And a school day. Rubbing her eyes with a groan, she stalked towards her closet and grabbed jeans and a black tee-shirt and headed for the bathroom. Washing her hair and scrubbing down, she stepped into the tub and closed her eyes, letting the warm water sooth her body. She had good attendance at school, so missing one day wasn't going to cause too much trouble.

Her dream....it was more like a memory. An old, ancient memory. She was the Princess of Mars and for the first time she could see it. The palace, the kingdom...herself. And then there was that man....

'Fire Bird....'

Her eyes snapped open. She had been called that...recently.

After thirty minutes has passed, she got up of the bath and toweled herself off and changed into her clothes. As she combed out her long hair, she walked back to her room barefoot, thankful it was a warm day.

She spritzed her hair with scented gel spray to keep it from frizzing and blow dried her hair, put on some make-up, and decided to roam around the city and do some random errands. Pick up things she'd been meaning to get, like a new CD, some manga, stationary, pens...

She grabbed a dark red Aeropostale hooded zip-up jacket she had gotten for her birthday the year before and headed out to Ginza, making sure not to forget her sunglasses. She checked her wallet for her subway card and seeing it headed down the long set of shrine stairs and made the walk to the subway.

Without her school fuku, no one would assume she was ditching and she could walk around with ease. No one would bug her and that was exactly what she needed. Meditating wasn't given her answers, so perhaps a walk, a little air, and distraction would clear her head. Boarding the subway, she absentmindedly looked out the window and began humming softly.

She looked to her left at the middle aged woman idly chatting on her cellular phone and laughing, perhaps talking to a friend or lover.

To her right, a young college-aged looking couple holding hands and not talking...just being together. She watched the dim lights that the train passed in the tunnel and saw her reflection. The past memory made her start to think how truly cramped the city was...and yet...both places felt like home. Mars felt so distant though as she recalled her memory.

Perhaps the essential traits they all had were still there, but the Senshi were definitely different from their former selves. Well, except for Sailor Pluto who was the one constant. Though she hated to admit it, she felt distinctly immature compared to how she felt in her dream.

The Silver Millennium had been another time however, they had all been more mature. She realized from her dream that she had served as a diplomatic ambassador as sorts for the Martian Court as well as her senshi duties to Serenity.

Sometimes, she wished she could recall everything...but other times she was perhaps thankful she could not remember. It could be unsettling. Tragic. Painful. The past made her feel like she was missing something. That someone was forgotten.

Everything was distorted.

But she had the feeling the signs were there, waiting for her to see them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He threw the glass made of ice against the wall, not pausing to watch it slide to the dark floor to join the crystallized remains of other glasses. He continued, smashing anything he could grab to satisfy his rage.

So close...he had touched her, heard her voice....only to have it ripped away by the presence of the crowd...of that flitty blonde senshi who had once captivated many and broke hearts. She was his Fire Bird's close friend in the past.

But alas, he was intending to make his presence know to her. It was a game, always games with her. She had always made things difficult for him. The way she had flashed indignation at his words, how she always glared at him, the way her eyes smouldered with passion when they argued...

And oh how they danced together!!

How he snuck often to Mars and to the Moon to waltz with his Fire Bird. The way they moved together, the way she smiled, the way she whispered into his ear, the way she said his name during intimate moments...

Oh yes, all burned into his memory.

Once he had forgotten, or rather, his memories had been sealed away when he worked for the Dark Kingdom.

And how close he had gotten! He had been under the same roof with her for two weeks but thought of nothing but his mission.

He served her, or acted like he did.

'Would you care for tea, Rei-san?'

'Shall I help you, Rei-san?'

He snorted at that memory.

Had he remembered the past, he would not have been so submissive. But then again, she had only been fourteen then. But still so beautiful and much like her old self. He would have been so tempted to go to her...to taste her young lips.

Perhaps it was best at that time that he did not remember.

He sat on the icy ground and laughed.

How long would it take her to realize it was him?

She wouldn't suspect it. They probably thought he was dead.

If only those little senshi knew...

He had broken out of the ice months ago, or so he guessed, and had been getting his strength back....feeding off what little energy resonated in the hollowed halls.

Metallia was gone, and thus his memories returned. But he was still tainted. He still despised the senshi for being so meddlesome. He didn't believe in good or evil. He wanted what was his and would get it by any means.

He had been observing her for months, knew that the rest of those Senshi had appeared, had vaguely spied on her...listened to things that had happened...

They had gotten much stronger, those Senshi, faced some harsh battles.

And that was why he had to be so careful. He was not stupid, he knew he was stronger than them. His powers were so limited, and would probably diminish soon.

He needed her by his side, she would give him the place in the world he needed. His prince had no need for him, his comrades her dead, the Dark Kingdom was gone...the only thing he had, the only true thing that ever really mattered to him...was her.

Hino Rei.

Sailor Mars.

His princess.

Fire Bird.

His. His. His.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rei walked into a small store, one that seemed to be filled with items for skaters and goths. She wandered over to the shirts and looked through the tee-shirts for a particular brand, Hook-Ups. They just looked so cute to her.

She snickered softly at one that read 'Warning: Too Hot To Handle' in English. She grabbed and continued looking around, and found a necklace with the sign for Aries on it that looked like flames. She grabbed that too and headed for the checkout.

Once paid for, she carried her newly acquired fire-loving goods and continued down the street. She paused at a vendor to get a soda and kept on walking.

"Rei-chan."

She stopped and turned around to see Haruka and Michiru.

"Oh, hey!" Rei replied, walking towards them.

"Ditching school?" Michiru asked, cocking her head to the side.

Rei blushed and nodded.

"I wasn't feeling good this morning, but then I decided to get out."

"Hmm, you do look pale." Haruka said, feeling Rei's forehead.

"Um, I'm okay now. Really." Rei said, waving her hands.

Haruka and Michiru looked skeptical but didn't pry.

"Mako-chan is making dinner for everyone tomorrow night. We were going to stop by the Shrine later to tell you since she asked us to."

"Oh? Sounds good. Well, I wish I could stay and talk but I have more errands to run."

And with that Rei walked away.

Haruka and Michiru watched her go, frowning.

"She's being evasive." Michiru commented.

"Yes. I think something is bothering her. Should we investigate?"

"I think perhaps she needs to sort it out herself. For now."

The two Outer Senshi walked on to their destination as Rei sighed and headed back towards Sendai Hill to go home. She was feeling particularly kittenish, and a nap seemed like heaven to her at the moment.

She had felt something in the breeze, a scent...a feeling. The scent was something subtle amidst the smells of the city. It was...like magnolia and spice and...hearth. Like wood burning, but a pleasant scent. It was a nostalgic scent...she had wondered where it was from. And the feeling...it was both warm...and somehow sad.

'Does that remind you of something, fire bird? From a long long time ago?'

She blinked, rubbing her eyes.

The deep voice...from Seraphim.

She had been dancing with someone...he had called her Fire Bird.

Blue eyes...it made her think of blue eyes and it made her heart clench. Inhaling deeply to try to calm the strange anxiety running through her body she went to the subway and got on cramped between several people.

As the train stopped at one stop, Rei closed her eyes tried to focus...to remember...

She felt people brush past her and paid it no heed, it was a common thing...but what was not common was the strange tingling she felt up and down her spine...the warm hand brushing her hair away from her neck and lingering in a caress..

Rei looked, seeing the fading form of a tall man with what she thought to be blonde hair...and then he was gone.

She put a hand to the back of her neck, the skin tingling where it was touched.

It was familiar...someone used to touch her like that..she..

It came to her, all at once, hammering through her mind and overloading her until she collapsed.

The image stopped distorting...the memories less hazy...

Before she slipped away into unconsciousness, she could finally recognize who was haunting her.

Golden hair...blue eyes...

Impossible...but true.

Jadeite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	4. Maybe There's A Devil Or Something Like ...

Author's Notes: Ooh, burned my tongue. Ouch.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 4: Maybe There's a Devil (Or Something Like It) Inside

Her head ached from the sudden burst of memories that unleashed like a damn breaking apart. Everything was there in her mind, released, but it was scattered and not pulled together into a flowing continuity. She could remember the scent of her old home, but could not quite connect it with the memory of its complete image.

She could remember the politics, her roles, but not exactly who she dealt with.

But she did remember several memories that she could roughly piece together...

Jadeite was a general...they had met several times....

They had....

The looks in his eyes...his voice..

They were...

_Fire Bird. My Fire Bird._

They had been lovers.

As she walked up the steps to the shrine, she was numb to her surroundings as she processed

the information.

Lovers.

She and Jadeite.

She could see the memories in her mind, being in dark corners with him as he whispered teasing words to her, lips against hers, hands on her skin in burning caresses.

But it was more than just physical.

Every memory of it, as broken as they were, screamed that she indeed had loved the blonde general fiercely.

Which was why...

Why she had kept quiet about Serenity and Endymion, when duty dictated she inform the Queen. But she could not be so hypocritical, when she herself was carrying on her own affair.

She felt tears blur her vision as the implications of it all became painfully clear, and as she reached to the top of the steps and began walked towards her room she blinked as she saw a figure in the courtyard.

She felt it like a knife in the heart as she saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes. She ran, ran as fast as she could to the small pond and dove in...

Water was more suited to Ami and Michiru, opposite to her fire...

As her raven hair clouded around her and she closed her eyes, feeling the water surround her all over, she wished for nothing more than to be momentarily voided out.

For she was fire, and water extinguished flames.

She could barely feel arms grabbing hers, being pulled out of the water...she didn't see the person carrying her towards the sacred fire.

"Fire Bird, such a hello....you are unique. Do you really think I'd let you put out your flame so easily?"

She moaned quietly in her semi-conscious state, as he began shedding her wet clothing and cast them aside as he shed his worn general's jacket and wrapped her in it, as he placed her before the sacred fire. The fire that she was spiritually connect to not only elementally but religiously. She was a Shinto Priestess in this Era, and in the past had been an oracle priestess once. He recalled her once saying before learning politics she was trained in divination for she was born with the gift that occurred in some generations of Martian Royals.

He smooth damp strands of hair out of her face gently. In his solitude, his frozen state, his mind semi-consciously dwelled on her. Sometimes he wanted to hold her, sometimes he wanted to strangle her. That she could forget him so, that they betrayed each other, that she would look upon other men, that they were doomed....

Too much.

It was too much.

And as he thought, she dreamed. Of a dimly lit place that was incense scented...red and violet silk draperies...warm arms surrounding her.

She was laying down, in someone's embrace.

Her violet eyes met icy blue as she smiled.

'When do you have to return to Earth?'

'Two hours.' he replied, holding her closer.

She snuggled against his shoulder.

'Sometimes I wish we could be together openly...then I wouldn't have to worry about you flirting with other women.' she sighed, poking his chest.

He chuckled.

'It's an act, my darling Fire Bird. I could never want another, you consume me like the flame you are.'

'Then I suppose that really makes us a divine comedy, utterly tragic and hopeless.'

'I suppose it does. Must we think so negatively? We should enjoy the time we have together, for who knows what will happen tomorrow?'

'Sometimes I do.'

'Oh yes. That is true.'

She sat up, looking down at him, her eyes serious.

'I do love you, Jadeite, I want you to know that whatever may happen, I love you.'

He smiled and nodded.

'I know.'

The memory faded as her eyes fluttered open, hearing the crackling of the sacred fire. She felt it's warmth on her face and sat up slowly, feeling an unfamiliar material against her skin. Her damp hair was plaster to her back as she looked at what she was wearing.

Grey, a general's uniform jacket.

With a gasp she looked around and saw him there, seated in the corner shirtless wearing grey uniform pants.

He regarded her silently, with no smug line or sarcastic drawl. So unlike him. He always had something to say with her. She _remembered._

"Jadeite. Why are you here?" she whispered, hiding any anxiety within her.

"I would think it would be obvious. The dreams, the fleeting images.."

"You sent them?"

He shook his head.

"They were signs. Surely you knew?"

She looked away. She should of known, but she didn't....

"I didn't notice it. I never thought..."

"That I would return?"

"Yes."

"Because you had forgotten."

"Yes." she whispered, closing her eyes.

"To think I was so close to you when I was last here, had I known....ah but we were enemies. I would have killed you had I gotten the chance."

"And now? Will you kill me now? Something is changed in you." she said, opening her eyes once more.

He smirked.

"Yes, I remember everything, Fire Bird. But I also remember serving the Dark Kingdom, and that has left its mark. I don't think I may ever be the same as I once was, the man you knew in the past."

"What does it matter?" she murmured, more to herself.

He stood up, walking towards her slowly and she got to her feet quickly.

"It matters Fire Bird, because I did not return to this place for energy or for Metallia."

"Then why did you return? How did you return?" she asked, lifted her head a notch to look up at him.

"I returned because I was never dead. Just frozen within a crystalline imprisonment for failing to kill you and your senshi. After the Dark Kingdom's fall, I eventually was freed. As to why...to reclaim what is mine."

"And that is?"

He smirked, grabbing her by the chin and moving his face close to hers.

"You."

And he pressed his lips against hers.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She sat in her chair and listened as delegates drowned on about intergalactic politics and the ever-infamous topic of the possibility of Earth joining the Silver Millennium instead of existing in a separate governing sphere.

She rested her chin in her hand, trying to not look utterly bored, but it was difficult when the same points were being made over and over and merely cleverly altered to sound different. As her gaze drifted over the other officials, it stopped at the icy blue gaze that pinned her and the Earth general actually winked at her and smirked.

She was startled for a moment and then scoffed, turning away in a haughty gesture. The audacity of that man! Winking and smirking at her as if she was some sort of common whore. She briefly wondered how many women fell for that smirk, and questioned their sanity.

She hated arrogant men with a passion.

As the meeting finally ended, she wanted nothing more to than to stretch on her chaise lounge and read some of the novels that were gaining popularity those days. She also very much wanted a nice Gravedigger to go with it, which was a potent alcoholic drink that she loved to indulge in on the occasion.

She could feel a tension in her neck and shoulders and sighed as she rubbed her neck and closed her eyes.

A pair of hands slipped onto her shoulders and began kneading and rubbing, massaging her sore muscles.

She almost moaned and looked over her shoulder to see the blonde general.

"You!" she whispered vehemently and moved away from him.

"Come now, your highness, your muscles are quite tense. The least I could do is remedy that. An apology for our first meeting."

She eyed him speculatively then slumped her shoulders and waved her hand.

"Well I suppose you are of some use. Very well." she said, turning and smirking when he couldn't see as he continued to massage her neck and shoulders.

She had to admit, he was skilled at that and her muscles soon relaxed under his touch.

"Hmm, you know, I can be useful in relieving any other tension you may have." he whispered hotly into her ear.

She tensed, and he could feel so, and elbowed him in the stomach.

"And here I thought you were possibly redeemable. Good day, general." she muttered, walking to her chambers with her head held high like a proud queen.

He watched her go and smiled.

"And here I thought I'd be bored."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

She broke the kiss apart, pushing him away. She wiped her mouth, eyes flashing.

"You vile, loathsome, creature!" she yelled, backing away from him.

She felt a dull ache in her heart at the brief flash of misery in his eyes before they truly reminded her of ice.

"If you want to make this difficult then! You always were a challenge...I wonder though if in these days you're worth it."

She scoffed in indignation, running to the wall and grabbing a parchment off of it.

"In these days I'm better prepared. Akuryo Taisan!" she cried out, flinging the anti-demon scroll at him.

It landed on his chest, burning as he used what power he had in him to pry it off. Rei could see the mark left behind, a small outline of the scroll.

A vortex opened and he stepped in, looking over his shoulder.

"I trust you will not make the mistake of assuming this is over. You will be mine again, Rei-san." he said, enunciated the -san honorific, a mockery of his time when he worked at the shrine.

She watched him go, her expression neutral.

Inside her emotions were chaotic, and her heart felt bruised and bleeding. She couldn't believe it, the amount of sadness that suddenly filled her, as if the part of her....the part of her from the past was crying out for him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

::authoress screams:: Tension breaker. Had to be done.


End file.
